Kyle and Kenny are dating who?
by Shadowgate
Summary: This is my first collaboration. It's a collaboration with RatherOddRanger and also my first story containing slash.
1. Chapter 1

The 1st day after Token s party, all of the class had agreed it was an awesome party. However like with all such events, rumors are soon to spread.

YOU GUYS! YOU GUYS! Cartman shouted as he came running over to his friends at there usual cafeteria table.  
He stopped and slammed his fists down HARD, causing people s food and drinks to nearly spill over.  
DID YOU HEAR!? He bellowed at them but they didn t really care, the guys just wanted to finish their lunch.  
Hear what fatty? Kenny asked annoyed, just once he would like to eat his lunch in peace. Craig who was sitting next to him whispered There, there sweetie. as he gave Kenny a pat on the back. Stan noticed the how close Craig and Kenny were lately, it was nice they were all getting along especially after the whole Peru incident but there was something he couldn t put his figure on about the two at the moment. Cartman Stan started saying angrily What the hell are you talking about? YOU DIDN T HEAR!? Cartman shouted in shock. Hear what? Stan asked.  
What Kyle did at the party! Cartman asked.  
You mean Token s party? Dude I was ill, Wendy came over and made me chicken soup. Stan said smiling before turning to Token with a apologetic look Sorry by the way dude .  
It s cool, you can t help being sick. Token said reassuring. I just wish Cartman would shut the fuck up and let us eat in peace. Stan nod and turned back to Cartman Ok fatty what did Kyle do? HE KISSED ANOTHER BOY! Cartman shouted so loud the cafeteria went silent. Even poor Ike who was sitting at the other end could hear him. What the fuck? The poor confused Canadian mumbled. Stan jaw dropped, What? He asked confused.  
It was just a dare Clyde interjected. It doesn t make him gay. WHAT!? Stan shouted even louder. Yeah he kissed Bluecap Tweek commented. Who? Stan asked confused.  
I know him, people often confuse us because we wear blue hats. He usually sits with Jason and Francis Craig said.  
O him, I remember now, thanks. Stan said.  
Apparently they French kissed and everything, meaning Kyle s a fag! Cartman said with a look of triumph No they didn t! Token said angrily.  
Yeah they only kissed for like a minute, that was the dare! Clyde pointed out.  
But he kissed another dude, that totally makes me a fag! Cartman pointed out.  
You sound jealous Jabba the hut Kevin stated, Cartman was about to tell him to go fuck himself but then he remembered the beating Kevin gave him recently which won him Lola s heart. Since then Cartman has lived in fear of Kevin who often breaks his knuckles ready for a fight if he so much as sneezes in a way he doesn t like. Well um yeah Kyle is now officially a gay jersey Jew! Cartman said not noticing Kyle behind him. NO IT DOESN T FAT BOY! Kyle shouted as he then hit Cartman in the back of the head with a food tray. Cartman collapsed onto the ground and moaned in pain as Kyle kicked him a few times.  
Stan and Kenny jumped to their feed and tried to stop him as Wendy and Lola started shouting KICK HIS ASS KYLE as loud as they could. However no one noticed a certain student nicknamed Bluecap sneaking out of the cafeteria with tears in his eyes.

Much later after Kyle was given detention by Mister Mackey for beating up Cartman, Kyle was walking to collect his stuff from his locker for the class he was now late to when someone taped him on the shoulder.  
Confused Kyle turned around and smiled when he noticed Bluecap who on the other hand wasn t smiling. Hey Blue, whats up? Kyle asked.  
I thought you said you liked me? Bluecap asked him angrily.  
Kyle started to panic I do its just Cartman caught me off guard and I didn t feel ready to What? You asked me out on a date after kiss! Are you ashamed of that or me or something? No! No! Kyle said as he panicked. Why didn t you tell me about Red then? Bluecap asked.  
Huh? Kyle asked confused.  
Don t bother pretending you don t know Bluecap then started pointing at Kyle, After the teachers took you away, Red then told everyone Cartman was just acting jealous because you two were dating! Kyle s jaw dropped to the floor, why on earth did Red say that? Huh? He asked again even more confused.  
I knew it Bluecap began You were just using me because your bi-curious, well I m sick of it, I;m not having another repeat of what happened with Bridon and then have the girls treat me like a pariah. Fuck you, you two timing Jew man whore! Bluecap shouted before slapping Kyle across the face and running away crying. Kyle just held a hand to his now hurting cheek as he looked on in shock and confusion, with tears forming in his eyes.

Meanwhile back in the Mr Garrisons class, the children were reading there latest assignments out to the class titled What I did over the weekend .  
Seeing how Kenny and Craig went camping together, Mr Garrison allowed them to do their presentation as a joint grade effort. Kenny was so over excited to tell his class mates, he even pulled down his parka hood, which reminded a lot of the girls how cute he was.  
Last weekend me and Kenny went on a fishing trip dressed as cowboys and ate a lot of pudding. Craig started.  
Yeah we found this fantastic spot Stan s uncle Jimbo told me about that he goes to with his friend Ned. Kenny continued as a large smile formed on his face, similar to the one Stan used to get when he thought of Wendy before they started dating.  
Wendy and Stan quickly looked at each other in wide eyed shock as Kenny continued It was magical as he began to describe what happened

Kenny dressed as a cowboy is trying to start a fire to cook their catch of fish whilst Craig (also dressed as a cowboy) is sorting the giant sleeping bag inside the tent that they are planning on sharing as Kenny s too poor to afford a new one. Craig looks over and asks You cold? Kenny stops and looks over A little. Well the tent s ready if your sleepy? Craig said as he climbed in, Kenny soon followed. They both laid on the double sleeping back with there backs pressed against each other. Both of them just lay there, waiting for the other to say something until finally Craig speaks or rather starts to sing. I ve been alone with you, inside my mind and in my dreams I ve kissed your lips a thousand times Kenny raises an eyebrow in confusion and is about to shout WTF until he realizes that it must have taken Craig a lot of guts to do that. He stops, thinks about his terrible luck with woman and decides;  
I sometimes see you pass outside my door Kenny smiles and quickly turns round to face Craig who is already facing him. Craig catches him off guard with a quick peck on the lips and then they both sing;  
HELLO? IS IT ME YOUR LOOKING FOR? They both sit up, facing each other;  
I can see it in your eyes Goes Kenny.  
I can see it in your smile Replies Craig.  
Your all I ve ever wanted Sings Kenny.  
And my arms are open wide Sings Craig as he opens them to hug Kenny.  
Kenny returns the hug as he sings Because you know just what to say He quickly kisses Craig And you know just what to do .  
And I want to tell you so much Craig sings, with a happy look on his face and then they both sing together as they lean closer.  
I LOVE YOU

The flashback ends, the entire class is in shock, the room is in silence, except for Tweek who s twitching slightly. Craig's mouth is open, Kenny is just smiling as he relives the magical camping trip as he called it. Finally but nervously Mr Garrison speaks up.  
So boys besides that did you do much else? Um Craig began nervously We caught a lot of fish . Amongst other things Kenny replies raising his eyebrows and then slowly using his teeth, pulls off Craig s hat. He then pulls Craig into a hug and smells his hair.  
You smell like fresh apples. Nervous Stan finally speaks up Um Um May be excused to look for Kyle? Mr Garrison slowly nods in shock as Stan quickly runs out of the classroom, Wendy follows as Kenny is slowly stroking Craig s hair whispering something into Craig s ear as he goes bright red. I don t know what s weirder Clyde begins. Kenny and Craig admitting they have a thing OR Craig actually showing emotion. They actually look cute together Lola comments.  
That s hot Bebe points to the pair.  
Look gang I know this might seem a little well odd but you see Knny seriously stop trying to kiss me when I m talking, it s pissing me off! Craig said slightly annoyed.

End Of Part 1 


	2. Chapter 2

Part 2

The 1st thing both Stan and Wendy notice as they left the classroom was Kyle sitting in front of his locker crying his eyes out. Stan rushed over to him, concerned for his super best friend, Wendy not too far behind. Kyle what s wrong dude? Stan asked whilst patting Kyle on the back to help him feel better. I screwed up! He said in-between tears. Huh? Stan asked.  
Bluecap hates me! Red said she was my girlfriend and now he hates me! Kyle said as his crying got louder.  
Both Stan and Wendy looked at each other in shock and confusion.  
Huh? Wendy asked.  
I asked Bluecap out on a date after the dare at Token s party. Kyle said as he wiped the tears from his face as Stan and Wendy stared in shock. Huh? They both said.  
He even sent me this email. Kyle quickly shows the email on his phone to Stan and Wendy, He sent it after he got home from the party.

"I'm glad you kissed me at the party. I had such a great time when I kissed you. I hope we can get to know each other better. I'm shy but very strong. I don't care who knows I'm a homosexual I can face the world. When I kissed you I felt like I could not only face the world but run a million miles. Kyle I REALLY like you, let s go see a movie or something ok."

Stan looked at Wendy, like him her eyes were wide in shock. WOAH! They both said in unison. Dude, go and chill out, we ll sort this out. Stan said reassuringly. You will? Kyle said.  
Of course Kyle, go and see the school nurse and fake being sick, we ll come up with an awesome plan for tomorrow ok. Wendy said with a smile.  
Kyle got to his feet and hugged them both.  
Ah thanks guys I owe you big time. He wiped away his tears and headed towards the nurses office as Stan and Wendy watched him with smiles on their faces.  
Wendy? Stan asked still smiling.  
Yeah? Wendy asked now with a little concern in her eyes.  
. I have NO IDEA what we re going to do. Stan said worried.

Soon school was over for the day and everyone was running for that sweet freedom. Stan on the other hand had other ideas, his mind was still on poor Kyle s situation. What I wouldn t give for Chef to give me one of his helpful songs right now. He was so deep in thought he didn t hear Wendy call his name until she tapped him on the shoulder, he quickly turned to see her with Kevin and Lola, all 3 of them looked worried.  
What s wrong? He asked.  
After you two left Kevin began. Cartman got angry seeing Kenny and Craig so happy and together, so he for some bizarre reason he wants to prove Kyle s gay by making him kiss Red in public! Uh Oh! Stan muttered.  
I explained what happened with Kyle to both Kevin and Lola, they knew the truth. However that doesn t explain why Red is saying Kyle s her boyfriend. She said. Um Lola began I think I can explain that, you see me and Red were dared to kiss at Token s party and now I think she s using Kyle to make me jealous. Stan, Wendy and Kevin all looked at Lola confused.  
Yeah I know it s crazy. Must be something in the air Kevin comments. So what can we do? I ve literally stump on how I can help Kyle. Stan comments with a worried look on his face, this whole situation was starting to drive him crazy until Wendy clicked her fingers. Big Gay Al! She exclaimed happily.  
Huh? They all said at once. He and Mr Slave are married, so they would know how to help a young person confused about their sexuality, right? I mean Al helped you learn to accept Sparky? Wendy said smiling. Stan just shrugged his shoulders. Worth a shot, Kevin, Lola, would you like to join us? Stan asked. Kevin and Lola both nodded and soon the four of them were off. However none of them noticed Craig behind them with Kenny holding his hand and resting his head on his shoulder. Seriously Kenny, you ve been doing this since we did our report, can you stop for like 5 minutes please?

The group soon reached Al and Mr Slave s house, however to their disappointment no one was home, however their neighbor told them they had gone to the animal sanctuary for the rest of the day and probably won t be back until the weekend.  
Well that sucks for us. We need them tomorrow. Stan said.  
What s the big deal Stan, you found Big Gay Al s animal sanctuary before right? Wendy commented as she gave Stan s hand a little squeeze.  
Stan tries to smile but then he looks sad again.  
What s wrong? Lola asks worried.  
I found it on a fluke last time, I have no idea where it actually is. He begins. I collapsed in the snow, looked up and then like that it was there. You know what this means right? Kevin asks. What sweetie? Lola asks with a giggle.  
We re going on an adventure! Kevin shouts.  
But we have no idea where the sanctuary is, it could take us hours! Stan comments.  
Not to worry, my parents brought me a Star Trek camping tent last year, it s like a regular tent only shaped like a shuttle craft, plus there s enough room in it for all of us. Kevin said smiling.  
Stan blinked at Kevin in confusion and then it hit him. He smiled and high five Kevin when he realized he was preferred to spent all night searching if they had to.  
Thanks dude I appreciate it. No worries, it ll just be like the Blair Witch Project only with a happy ending. Kevin replied with a laugh whilst the rest of them looked worried.

And so it was agreed, the four kids split up and headed to their homes to grab the necessary things and sadly lied to their parents.  
They did this with regret but it was necessary to help their friends, however both Kevin and Stan were hoping their girlfriends parents wouldn t find out otherwise they d be in the most trouble. Soon they all met at the outskirts of town near the direction Stan remembered going when he 1st met Big Gay Al. He wore his usual winter clothes only with a scarf and his trusty warrior sword from his time during the last Zenon war, with a sleeping bag under his arm.  
Kevin was the 1st to meet him, wearing his Spock uniform under a large winter coat carrying a large tent with him. Stan rolled his eyes, he knew Kevin was a huge sci-fi fan but this wasn t the time and was about to say something when he spotted Lola and Wendy coming towards them.  
Wendy was all dressed for the late winter weather, however to Stan s shock, Lola was wearing a gold captain s uniform from the original Star Trek TV series under her large winter coat.  
Ah, here comes Captain Jane T. Kirk, Captain of the USS Enterprise from the parallel gender swap universe. Kevin commented.  
Ah Mr Spock Lola began in her best William Shatner impression. Have you had any luck assisting the local life forms in location the one known as Al at all? She finished whilst striking a pose. No luck yet Captain, however I am detecting life forms Kevin states whilst holding his toy tricorder Over there! He points. Then ET phasers to EXTREME MURDER Mr Spock, we don't have any red shirts to act as meat shields for this adventure. Kevin raises an eyebrow in a Spock like manner Captain must I remind you, that Starfleet warned you or rather your male counterpart about calling the crew meat shields would result in disciplinary action? Lola still trying her best Kirk impression turns to Kevin. Listen Spock I'm the captain of sexual harassment on board my ship She states poking him in the chest before smiling Now let's head over to behind that tree to 'investigate'. Perverts Coughs Wendy. Annoyed Lola turns to Wendy, TAKES ONE TO KNOW ONE! Wendy and Lola begin to bicker until Stan finally stamps his foot down and shouts ENOUGH! They both stop. No offense girls but we re wasting precious little time, now come on, I m 99% sure this is the way I went when Sparky went missing. And soon the heroes were off, Lola and Wendy started walking ahead, in a much more calmer mood, Stan figured they wanted some girl talk now the pair of them had boyfriends, namely him and Kevin.  
Stan turned to Kevin who was walking slower then the others due to the heavy tent he was carrying. I bet your glad you beat up Cartman huh? Stan said with a laugh. Kevin looked at Stan with the biggest grin on his face. Everyday is awesome when you have a cheerleader girlfriend to DEMANDS to play female Kirk ... It's kind of hot when she bosses me around. Stan couldn t help it and ended up letting out a snort like laugh as Kevin chuckled but then his face turned a bit sad.  
I don t know what I ll do if she dumps me for Red. Huh? Stan asked confused. It s like I said earlier, there s something in the air, everyone is acting a bit bi-curious and Lola did seem to enjoy kissing Red Kevin commented as he carried on walking.  
Then it hit Stan, if they get Kyle to admit, Cartman will make his life hell. But then Al s speech might make Lola dump poor Kevin for Red. Or Lola might freak out and beat up Red for being a lesbian, as he had no idea how she would react to Red admitting to liking her. What was he to do?  
No matter what he did SOMEONE was going to get hurt.  
Suddenly Lola stopped in her tracks when she realized something.  
Hey? She began Where s Kenny? Why isn t he helping? Stan blinked, actually he had no idea where Kenny was. What none of them knew was Kenny was still hugging Craig like in class earlier, who s just playing with his PSP.  
They re both at Craig s house where his parents and his sister Ruby just look on a bit confused at the pair, who are mumble singing Hello .  
I m sure he s having fun. Stan comments. Soon it starts to get dark and the kids haven t found a clue to Big Gay Al s animal sanctuary. Reluctantly Stan agrees to set up the tent and catch some sleep, however he does this thinking he s failed in helping his super best friend. They set up the shuttle tent and Stan is amazed at how comfy and warm it is. The respective couples hug each other under their sleeping bags with the odd giggle and kissing sound being heard.  
Who s my naughty captain? Kevin whispers as Lola giggles.  
Seriously you pair, go to sleep. Wendy groans.  
Babe why don t you set a good example and stop kissing me? Stan asks.  
Sorry Wendy mumbles. Stan and Wendy then switch on a flash light when Lola comments O Kevin it s so big thinking you know what but in fact Kevin is sharing a giant bag of mini chocolates with Lola.  
You perverts want some chocolate? He jokes.  
Stan rolls his eyes Seriously you guys I m depressed as it is, just go to sleep. They both mumble sorry and soon they all fall asleep.

Stan is the first to wake up and silently he gets out of his sleeping bag to check outside. However what he wasn t expecting to see was Big Gay Al s animal sanctuary right in front of the tent, How the hell did we miss that? Stan comments in shock. He starts knocking on the door like a mad man, realizing there s still time to help Kyle. One by one the others wake up, Wendy even giggles when she spots Kevin s face is covered in pink lipstick. Soon the door opens and both Big Gay Al and Mr Slave are standing there with the biggest smiles on their faces.  
Why if it isn t little Stanley, how are you? Al asks.  
I need your help dude, but how are you? He asks.  
I m super thanks for asking. My o my, it s wonderful to see some of my former students again, O I wish I was a teaching assistant again. Mr Slave comments as he pets a rabbit in his arms.  
Ah Lola goes That rabbit is so cute. Can we hold him? Please Mr Slave. Wendy asks smiling.  
Of course dears, just hold your arms out an-GAH! Exclaims Mr Slave as the rabbit jumps out of his arms and leaps onto Kevin s leg, humping it within seconds. AH! GET IT OFF! Kevin exclaims. O Jesus, naughty Hippoty Hop, stop that at once! Cries Mr Slave.  
That s a naughty bunny! Al states with a chuckle.  
Reminds me of Sparky Stan says with a laugh as the girls look on in shock. It s . it s ok Kevin says weakly, feeling and looking grossed out at the rabbit. My leg s wet so I think he s done. The rabbit hops off Kevin s leg and onto Stan s.  
GAH! He exclaims.  
As Mr Slave tries to bribe Hippoty Hop off Stan s leg with a carrot, the girls explain why they came searching for them.  
After they finish their tale, Big Gay Al looks concerned and angry.  
I swear that Eric Cartman is nothing but trouble, ok kids into the mini-van, it ll be quicker then walking back. Al orders as he takes the kids to said mini-van, Mr Slave hopping on one leg towards them as Mr Hippoty Hop decided it was his turn. Ah, Jesus Christ this rabbit Mr Slave exclaims and soon they were off however Kevin just realized something as he checked his phone.  
Ah nuts! He exclaimed It s morning recess already! Fuck, that means we have precious little time! Stan replied. Don t worry kids, I m putting the metal to the peddle, we ll be there in no time. Big Gay Al replied.  
I hope so Stan began. I sure hope so.

End Of Part 2


	3. Chapter 3

Part 3

As Big Gay Al raced to the school with this husband, the kids and one horny rabbit (who was safely in a cage now) they had no idea that Cartman had already gathered the many of the kids from the school into the playground.  
They were running out of time to not only help Kyle but to also save any chance he had with Bluecap. I said prove it! Cartman shouted with a smug look on his face.  
Why should I fat boy! Kyle retorted.  
Red s your hoe isn t she? HEY! Red shouted.  
Then you shouldn t have a problem kissing her! Cartman pointed out to them. Jesus Cartman if you want to see two people kiss you just had to ask. Kenny stated before pulling Craig into a kiss. The other kids looked a little confused especially the other boys who knew them.  
Nope Clyde began. Still not used to seeing that. That s totally hot. Bebe commented smiling. Uh Cartman began before turning angrily to Kyle Look Kyle, prove you're not a fag and kiss your girl, what are you so scared of? Kyle looked around nervously and saw what he was scared of. He was scared of seeing that sad, depressed and upset look that Bluecap currently had. Jesus Cartman are you really that jealous that Kyle is kissing boys that are not you? Red asks in a mocking tone. SHUT UP! Cartman screams just as the sound of tires shrieking can be heard. Everyone turns to see Mr Slave s mini-van pull into the school s car park and within seconds Big Gay Al, Mr Slave, Stan, Wendy, Lola and Kevin come piling out. ERIC CARTMAN Mr Slave began in anger, YOU STOP THIS RIGHT NOW YOU HEAR! Hey your not the teaching assistant anymore, you can t tell me what to do! Children. Big Gay Al began You must listen to me, what Eric is doing is very, VERY naughty. You shouldn t be supporting this. Actually we re only here watching because the sound of Cartman shouting FUCKING KISS ALREADY made us gather round . Token replied. O Al looked a little shocked but a thought then hit him. Well you see kids, I m here to tell you how important it is, not to hide who you really are. All of the kids look confused. Yes children, take young Kenneth and Craig here Mr Slave points to the couple still kissing. They re not ashamed to admit how they feel for one another nor are they scared to show that love in public. O they grow up so fast. You see Kyle Al kneels towards Kyle Just because Cartman is giving you a hard time about kissing a boy, doesn t mean you should let that bother you, if you really like this person then your real friends will support you. Take Stanley he and his little friends spent all of last night looking for me to help you. Wow Kyle exclaims. Thanks Stan. Anytime dude. Also kids Al began as he stood up. Imagine the crap that would ensure if Kyle s mother thought the school was supporting homophobia, you would all be forced to go to boring seminars about how homophobia is wrong and more then likely miss out on your recess time thanks to Eric Cartman being an asshole. Craig stops kissing Kenny as soon as Al s words hit him. Hey he s right! He shouts Fatty here nearly ruined it for us again! Let s kick Cartman s ass for nearly ruining it for us! Shouts Bebe.  
Huh? exclaims Cartman as a bunch of kids dog pile onto him. This is for kicking me out of my own tree house over a stupid stick! Clyde shouts as he elbows slams into Cartman s face WWE style. YEAH! Nicole shouts as he whacks Cartman with a metallic chair. THIS IS FOR JENNY! Lola screams as she kicks Cartman in the junk repeatedly.  
Kyle looks on horrified at the brutal but does agree that Cartman deserves it however he soon notices Bluecap walking away with tears in his eyes. Bluecap wait! He shouts so loud that everyone stops. What? Bluecap asks angrily. I m sorry. Kyle begins I should have said it earlier but I was caught off guard at how angry you were. Bluecap raises an eye brow in confusion and mistrust. I don t know if I m gay or not Kyle states as the girls let out a what? But what I do know is, I DID like kissing you and I DO LIKE YOU. Bluecap s eyes went wide. Red s not my girlfriend, we only went on one date and that was it. I have no idea why she said I was her boyfriend. I mean she s nice and all but compared to you Kyle said as he leaned closer and planted a quick kiss on Bluecap s lips. You really like me? Bluecap says in shock. Yeah Kyle says nervously. Bluecap walks a little closer to Kyle very nervously, coughs to clear his throat and then starts to sing.  
I ve been alone with you, inside my mind and in my dreams I ve kissed your lips a thousand times Dude don t steal how I got Kenny to be my boyfriend Craig remarks but Kenny just puts his finger on his lips and whispers hush sweetness . Ah sorry man Bluecap replies with a chuckle. Smiling and blushing red Kyle takes hold of Bluecap s hand and everyone let s put an awe well except for Cartman, who never learns. Well congrats Kahl Cartman begins as he wipes the dirt off his clothes Now I can officially say you are a no good, dirty, gay, ginger, day walker, jersey Jew!  
The other kids let out a shock of surprise at Cartman s statement until Token speaks up. Did no one tell Cartman Bluecap was the school s boxing champion? Asks Token.  
Huh? Cartman exclaims wide eyed in shock. Clearly not Remarks Wendy who s pulled out a camera with a smile of satisfaction on her face. O yeah she knew what was coming alright. What? Cartman asks terrified as Bluecap comes running at him angry landing a fierce right hook into his jaw. As Bluecap is beating up Cartman, he starts smacking him around across the face.  
'What s your name fat ass?' He shouts at Cartman. 'Cartman ... Eric Cartman ...'  
'WRONG!' Bluecap smacks him again.  
'IT'S BITCH! YOU LISTENING YOU FAT BITCH!'  
Everyone looks on speechless, even Kyle goes 'holy shit dude ...'  
'OK! OK! MY NAME IS FAT BITCH! PLEASE STOP HURTING ME!'  
'MESS WITH MY MAN AGAIN AND I WON'T STOP!'  
Bluecap throws Cartman's beaten body in front of Butters who goes 'Um ... gee whiz Fat Bitch you need an hand?' Cartman just responds 'I fucking hate you Butters, I fucking hate you so much ...'

Wow Blue that was amaz- Kyle is cut off as Bluecap takes him in his arms and proceeds to passionately kiss him in front of everyone. He then breaks the kiss, wipes his mouth and states, Kyle is MY MAN now, anyone even thinks of taking him away from me or even bully him over our love, I want you to take a look at that fat bag of shit over there (points to Cartman and then kicks him hard). That s what you get for hurting my man . Bluecap then puts his arm around Kyle and tells him he s invited to meet his parents for dinner.  
Cool, I don t think I ve ever meet your dad . My dad was a sperm donor, I have two moms who have been dating since high school. They got an old friend to jack off into a jar for them, I think his name was Randy something but I don t care. My moms are super cool and work with your mom a lot in regards to LGTB support protects, they think she s awesome.

After seeing Bluecap proclaim his love for Kyle like that, Red suddenly feels confident in regards to her own crush. Lola I I like you a lot. When you kissed me, it felt so magical. Red begins as Kevin looks on worried. So what do you say? Will you dump Kevin the nerd here and make me your girlfriend. Fucking bitch Kevin mumbles Some friend you were, your worse then Biggles. Lola blinks at Red with complete confusion in her eyes. 'Um ... yeah that's super awesome your out of the closet Red but ... I like boys, sorry.' Lola replies.  
'WHAT!? Red exclaims in shock whilst Kevin smiles and punches his fist into the air in triumph. What the heck does Kevin have that I don't?' '... Do I really need to answer that?' Lola states before grabbing a very happy Kevin by the hand and walking off with him. BUT I FELT TONGUE! Red screams. That reminds me, come on Kevin back to my house, we need to practice your French kissing skills. Jokes Lola.  
Whatever you say Captain An excited Kevin states as Red looks on angry. I WILL DESTROY YOU STOLEY!

All fair in love and war Red Wendy says as she tries to comfort Red who just mumbles fuck off to her and stomps off angrily. I hate to say but someone was bound to be heartbroken in the end Wendy. Stan states as he wraps a supportive arm around her.  
I know She begins But promise me you ll help me find a special someone for Red ok? Ok Stan says and they quickly kiss.  
You did a great job you two. Al said as he came over to them.  
Hey thanks dude, how are you? Stan asked smiling.  
I m super thanks for asking. Suddenly without warning the rabbit Hippoty Hop jumps up and into Wendy s arm for a nice warm cuddle.  
Ah I think he likes you Wendy, do you want to keep him? Mr Slave asks.  
Wendy nods and buries her face into the rabbits lovely fur however with a flash he jumps out of Wendy s arm and onto Stan s arm and begins to hump it. Ah god dammit He remarks as they laugh. Kenny and Craig just look on as everyone starts heading off in different directions whilst holding hands.  
You d think SOMEONE would have congratulated us for coming out of the closet first? Craig remarks.  
Kenny nods and then smiles as he pulls Craig into a loving kiss whilst behind them Stan is running around screaming GET THIS THING OFF MY ARM! After Stan got the rabbit off his arm he said I'm going to call Kyle on my cell phone and tell him how happy I am that he's with Blue-cap. Wendy commented you better go into the bathroom and wash your arm off. Stan replied when I visit you Wendy you better keep that rabbit in a cage. Wendy commented when you visit me bring Kyle along and we can do a manage-o-three. Stan yelled NO! But then stops and thinks before raising an eyebrow and says ''How about you invite Bebe round next time you invite me round?''  
Wendy folds her arms Nope, not happening Romeo. Stan and Wendy both look at each other angrily but then quickly turn into giggling smiles, they were so used to each other they can joke like this. They didn t noticed Mr Hippoty Hop had jumped onto Stan s leg for round two.  
JESUS CHRIST! GET IT OFF! Stan exclaimed as Wendy couldn t stop laughing.

Later that night after Blue-cap established that he and Kyle were partners they met up outside Walgreen s Kyle said to Blue-cap I hope you truly believe me when I said that I liked you. I want you Bluecap. Blue-cap stated that's what I truly wanted to hear. Kyle said well the way you beat up Cartman was just fucking awesome. Oh and I do mean awesome! Blue-cap started getting impatient and said it would be fucking awesome if we could go behind Walgreen s and kiss even better than what took place at the party. Goddamn it Kyle I can't wait any longer. Kyle and Blue-cap ran behind the Walgreen s building and kissed passionately.

Poor Stan on the other hand was at home trying to explain to his mom why his best jeans smelt of rabbit. 


End file.
